Daiyako: Perfecto Week
by cornholio4
Summary: Yolei writes in her diary about the first week that she and Davis spent as boyfriend and girlfriend. Oneshot and Davis/Yolei.


**This is a Davis/Yolei fanfic I came up with. To be honest the idea of this couple using a diary by Yolei (or Miyako depending on what version of Digimon 02 you have seen or have read fanfics of which is the Japanese one in the case of the fic I am referencing) I have seen in Diary by Cloud Albatou but this is a different take. Also the diary storytelling I was inspired by the Diary of a Wimpy Kid books which I am a fan of and the book It's Your Year, Charlie Brown (super excited for the Peanuts movie, probably the movie that's not a superhero film that I am looking forward to the most this year).**

Okay so as of tonight I, Yolei Inoue am now the girlfriend of my friend and leader of the Digidestined, Davis Motomiya! I can't believe it either and I actually thought he would keep chasing Kari until she gets together or they get together. I honestly did not think he would get over Kari or that we would have fallen in love with eachother (especially since due to me in a year above him, I doubt we would get to know eachother if we had not both became Digidestined) but here we are. Since tonight when we got together was Sunday afternoon, I decided to write down what my first week as Davis's girlfriend was like, after each day I would write about it and this time next Sunday I will reflect on it!

 **Monday**

So today we ended up telling the other Digidestined and they were happy for us, after going to the Digital World we were treated to the sight of Hawkmon deciding to start making preparations for our wedding! We were still in school and we just got together, maybe I should have explained to Hawkmon that it takes a long time for a relationship to advance into the point where we would want to marry eachother (but then again I had decided I want to marry Ken before we had even met, so what do I know?). I admit I did laugh a bit when Veemon asked if he could be the best man (or best Digimon in this case) and not only that but my mind imagined mine and Davis's wedding day with the crowd watching being my family and several other Digimon present (I also think Veemon would look kind of cute in a tux). Afterwards I dropped him off at his home before I walked home myself, but I had to let it slip to my siblings that I was spending time with new boyfriend and they wanted to give me dating advice. Well not a bad day to start a relationship.

 **Tuesday**

Davis had Soccer practice today so I stayed behind to watch, Davis might not be good at a lot of his school subjects from what I can tell but he does excel at Soccer I must admit. After that... well... Davis was not exactly happy at the trick i pulled. I asked him to come with me so we could spend time together but he realised too little, too late it was a ploy to introduce him to my family. Davis looked cute frozen when my dad asked him to tell them about himself. He did give me an angry look as I waved to him when he was going home. Okay this will probably not be the best day of the week for us if Davis stays mad for what happened.

 **Wednesday**

Davis when we met in front of school today had totally forgiven me for that trick but then again Davis had forgiven Ken when he had done a lot worse as the Digimon Emperor. Nothing else really happened that day as after school I went home... except Davis dropped by at my home later that afternoon and used some really cheesy romance lines on me. I thought it was kind of funny but I told him that i liked him as himself so he did not need to try and play Romeo in front of him. He agreed and soon he had gone home. Wonder how he decided to talk like that anyway...

 **Thursday**

Okay today I got my answer for how Davis behaved yesterday from TK and Kari, turns out they were at the library together for a school project they were partnered with yesterday afternoon and apparently Davis was there looking through romance novels to get ideas on how to be a better boyfriend. I appreciate the effort but like I told him yesterday, I like him better when he was himself. After school and after telling our parents where we were going, we went to see a movie together.

We found Tai and Sora of the original Digidestined going to see the same movie, Davis had already told Tai before when they were practicing Soccer before and after the movie Sora said she was happy for us and would be fully happy to help out if they needed tips on love (due to her having the Crest of Love). I almost wish she had not offered since I am now almost afraid Davis would keep going to her for advice and he would go into Romeo mode again.

 **Friday**

After school today Davis said that his mum would be picking him up today in her car and he asked me if I wanted to come with to his house for the afternoon. I agreed and later I would be regretting that decision, when in the car Davis's mum was talking about how excited she was that Davis got a girlfriend and that Davis's sister Jun wanted to meet me as well (well we had met before but we never really got to know eachother before), looking at the grin that Davis had I instantly realized what had happened: he had tricked me into meeting his family just as I did! Well I was asking for it and it was not that bad since Davis's family were nice.

 **Saturday**

Our first full non school day and we spent it at my house and we were drawing pictures of eachother as our Digimon partners. I did an adorable picture of Davis as Veemon complete with his jacket and goggles and Davis's picture of me as Hawkmon along with the hat and glasses was great but he did give a cheesy line about me being cute as a human or Digimon which I decided to let slide.

 **Sunday**

As of today we have been dating for a full week officially! Have to admit when we first became Digidestined, I would not have thought of ever dating Davis, let alone for a full week but here we are. We talked about how our week with the other Digidestined, our group and the previous one that Kari and TK used to hang with and they were glad we had a nice week as a couple. Davis and I spent about ten minutes coming up with things to do next week and each were nice and romantic (well the romantic ideas that Davis had seemed a little forced but it's the thought that counts.)

All in all I would say that this week just about was perfecto and I am sure the next one will be as well.

 **I plan on starting my next Digimon story: Davis, Agent of DATS if you are interested look it up and review when I get it up.**


End file.
